The Perfect Temperature
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: It was just another bath at the Kardia bathhouse. Thanks to the thin wall, it quickly turned to a slightly awkward conversation. My only question is: Who is this strange man who seems to have taken a liking to me?


**Here's a short LynettexIvan drabble for the Rune Haven Contest. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Melody certainly knew what she was talking about when she said that the water was the perfect temperature. I remembered that I once asked her exactly what she knew about baths and that earned me a two-hour lecture. _Eugh… Don't want to go through that again._ I laid my ten gold pieces on the counter.

She swiped them off and gave me a snappy salute. "Enjoy your bath, Major!" She recited like a soldier.

"At ease." I smiled slightly at our personal joke. Walking into the women's bath, I placed my folded clothes neatly on the bench and eased into the water. A sigh of contentment bubbled past my lips.

I frowned slightly. With a well-practiced aim, I snapped my eye patch onto the pile from my finger. Now I could truly relax. I ducked under the water and came back up with a slight gasp. _Finally…_

My mind began to wander. I drew little circles in the water and watched the soap bubbles pop when I touched them. I thought about Mist, my house-mate; I thought about Raguna, the man from my past (with an uncomfortable pang of guilt); I thought about so many other topics as well.

But one thing I _thought_ I knew was that I was alone. As it turns out, I was wrong when I heard the voice inquire, "Major? That is you, correct?"

I stiffened. "Who's there?" I nearly shouted, whirling around in a circle.

"Please, do calm down. I hadn't meant to frighten you, Major. I saw you walk in the bathhouse, and I thought I may make some innocent conversation. My infinite apologies."

"Ah… I see… Well, whoever you are, you did startle me a great deal."

"Again, my apologies."

This man talking to me from the other side of the thin wall (thanks to years of exposure to steam and who knows what else) sounded like he was raised well. And he obviously knew me, but who was he? I knew everyone that came into town, but I couldn't place his voice. "Pray tell, who are you?"  
"You don't know me? Lynette, I see you every time I come."

"Every time you…? What?" I was confused. What on earth was he talking about?

"Wait until the bath is over. I'll show you once we get outside." I heard a faint chuckle.

"Humph. Fine then." I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. "So, mystery man, how do you know me?"

"I watch you from afar, ma'am. You walk by me and my eyes trail after you in longing. I have learned your name from overhearing conversation, and I must say that it tastes very sweet upon my tongue."

I felt my face heating up. "O-oh…" I giggled nervously. _Is it just me, or did it get much hotter in here?_ "I'm afraid I still don't know you."

"You do. I have met you at a past time, and now I see you every week."

_Wait a moment… Every week? It's… Yes. It makes sense now. _I smiled to myself. "I would like to see you now."

"Very well." There was a hollow splash from the other side of the wall.

I stood up quickly and rushed to get dressed. I brushed my hair until it was no longer knotted, then rushed out of the bath. No one was standing there when I arrived.

Melody must have seen the disappointment on my face, because she pointed to the doorway. "He's outside," She said slyly.

"Thank you." I threw open the door and dashed outside.

I looked around earnestly, but once again I was disappointed. The only people there were my shadow and me. I looked down in shame at placing my trust in someone too soon. _This is what your commander always told you to be careful about._

"Lynette?"

As soon as my name was spoken, I snapped my head up. He was standing before me. "Ivan…" I breathed.

He smiled. "Yes. I was afraid that you wouldn't come out here and I would have to leave."

"No. I would never do that to you."

Very faint memories flooded back to me. Ivan and I had met some years before, when he was a starting merchant and I was just beginning my military training. In the short time that I had known him, I found him to be very pleasant and very polite. I suppose I should've known it was him when I decided to stay in Kardia. Why hadn't I figured it out sooner?

But right now, I needed to figure out why having his arms around me was enjoyable. I felt myself hug him back. _Yes, it did just get a little warmer. But warm from him._

* * *

**Like I said, a short drabble. Leave a review or a vote for me!**

**(or both ^_^)**

**-LoRF**


End file.
